Don't Love Me Back
by Forte Orange
Summary: Sehun ingin berhenti bersikap egois. Terlebih ia tak mau menjadi orang jahat bagi lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya. "Kita tidak saling mencintai" "lalu kenapa kau istriku aku akan mencintaimu" "Tidak. kau mencintai Kyungsoo Hyung" "pergilah kau harus mengantar Kyungsoo ke bandara" "tidak" "pergilah" "tapi sekarang hujan" "lalu?" "Kau takut hujan" SEKAI/KAIHUN FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

Author: Forte Orange

Title: True Love

Pairing: Sekai

Disclaimer: Forte Orange just own the plot

Rate: T (for now)

Warning: Yaoi, CrackPair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mematap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Kau terlihat tampan" puji salah seorang pelayan yang membantunya memakai setelan tux berwarna putih yang melekat sempurna di tubuh tingginya.

"Terima kasih" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum pada bayangannya.

Ia terlihat tampan.

Sehun tahu itu.

Tux mahal buatan tangan di tubuhnya terlihat sempurna. Seakan tux itu hanya dibuat untuk dirinya, dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Ibunya menemaninya mengukur beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tak berapa lama pelayan yang sedari tadi menemaninya dalam ruang ganti itu pergi menyisakan lelaki berambut pirang yang masih memperhatikan tubuh sempurnanya dalam balutan pakaian sempurnanya.

Sehun mendesah.

Itu tak cukup.

Seberapa bagus tubuhnya itu tak cukup untuk membuat Kim Jongin menyadari keberadaannyanya.

Seberapa mahal pakaiannya itu tak cukup untuk membuat Kim Jongin menatapnya penuh kekaguman

Seberapa banyak ia tersenyum itu tak cukup untuk ikut mengembangkan senyum di pipi Kim Jongin.

Dan yang terpenting

Seberapa sering sehun menatap kedalam mata dalam Jongin, Sehun tak pernah menemukan bayangannya disana.

"Kau suka bajunya sayang?" Tanya sang ibu sambil menjulurkan kepalanya masuk kedalam ruang ganti Sehun membuat lelaki muda itu terlonjak kembali ke alam nyata.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap ibunya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Iya mom ini sempurna" ucap Sehun

Sementara wanita paruh baya itu membeku beberapa saat saat melihat sosok tampan putranya.

"Kau sangat tampan sayang. Jongin akan sangat beruntung memilikimu"

"Iya mom"

"Kau mau bertemu dengan suami mu?" Goda sang ibu

"MOM!" Pekik Sehun, pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu putranya.

"Hanya bercandan. Lagi pula kau akan menemuinya di altar 15 menit lagi. Ia sedang berganti pakaian sekarang." Ucap sang ibu sambil membenahi dasi putranya.

"Aku tak percaya kau akan menikah sayang. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengganti popok mu" ucap ibunya dengan mata berlinang.

Sehun menatap ibunya ragu ragu.

"Mom, kau tahu? Aku masih bisa menjadi baby-mu. Kita bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini" ucap Sehun penuh harap.

"Tidak"

"Mom... ayolah" rengek Sehun.

"Kakek mu tak akan menyukai itu Sehun. Dia akan sangat sedih" ucap sang ibu dan saat itu juga terbayang sosok renta yang selalu duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil meminum jahe hangatnya. Sosok yang membuatnya harus menikahi Kim Jongin. Cinta pertamanya

"Kakek akan mengerti mom" ucap Sehun.

Nyonya Oh mendesah sebelim akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dari putranya. Sekarang bukan waktu yang baik untuk berdebat dan saat itu juga menangkap beberapa potong cupcake blueberry buatan kyungsoo, pelayan putranya.

"Kau mau makan cupcake Sehun? Kau terlihat pucat" alih sang ibu yang membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"Tidak" balas Sehun mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia kelaparan.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu baru saja akan menuju salah satu sofa kulit dipinggir ruangan saat pintu kamar gantinya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil dalam balutan setelah berwarna abu-abu yang menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

'Oh tidak'

"Hai calon pengantin~" goda Kyungsoo sambil nerjalan menuji sehun dan mengamit lengan kurus sehun pada lengan pendeknya dan menuntun Sehun menuju sofa.

"Mom bisa tinggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo Hyung sebentar?" Ucap Sehun yang di jawab anggukan oleh sang ibu,

"Baiklah tapi waktu kalian hanya..." nyona oh menatap arlojinya sejenak "...13 menit lagi okay?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun "Ya tuhan kau sangat tampan! Dan kau akan menikah! Ya ampun aku bisa mati karna bahagia!" Pekik Kyungsoo girang sementara Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hambar, matanya bisa menatap mata besar Kyungsoo yang membengkak, mungkin bukan hanya sehun saja yang tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, mungkin bukan hanya Sehun saja yang menangis tadi malam.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini" ucap Sehun dalam satu kali tarikan nafas yang seketika membekukan seorang pelayan pribadi pelayan putra keluarga Oh tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun?! Bukankah kau mencintai Kai sejak SMA? Dia cinta pertamamu! Kenapa?" Ledak Kyungsoo.

"Kau mencintainya"

"Apa?!"

"Kau mecintainya hyung. Kau dan Jongin" ucap Sehun sambil menunduk "Maafkan aku hyung" sesal pemuda yang lebih muda.

Kyungsoo membeku, "a-aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakan" gagapnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan belasan foto yang didaptkan dari orang suruhannya pada Kyungsoo dan mulai terisak "maafkan aku Hyung, maafkan aku"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak menatap belasan fotonya bersama Jongin, calon Sehun, kekasihnya. Dan foto terakhir membuat air mata Kyungsoo meluncur. Foto yang baru saja diambil kemarin.

Fotonya dan Jongin yang menangis dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas dan terjatuh di lantai dengan air mata dan disampingnya sehun masih menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dan berkaki kali meminta maaf.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan memeluk Sehun dan mengatakan semua ini bukan salah pemuda berambut pirang itu, semua ini salahnya yang tak mengatakan semuanya sejak awal Sehun dan Jongin ditunangkan.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini" ucap Sehun setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Apa?! Kau tidak akan melakukannya bukan? Kumohon..." ucap Kyungsoo yang dijawab oleh gelengan oleh Sehun.

Sehun tidak ingin menjadi tokoh jahat di kehidupannya. Sehun sudah terlalu sering bersikap egois pada Kyungsoo dan kali ini ia akan berkorban untuk seseorang yang sudah ia anggap hyung tersebut. Berkorban pada hyungnya yang selalu berkorban untuknya.

"Maaf Hyung" ucap Sehun mantap tanpa menatap wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku tak akan menyakiti perasaanmu"

"Tidak Sehun kumohon jangan!"

"Tidak!"

"Perusahaan Jongin membutuhkan suntikan dana dari keluarga Oh" ungkap Kyungsoo yang membuat sehun diam. Ia tak terkejut. Ia sudah mengetahui hal itu dari awal, ini adalah pernikahan bisnis. Pernikahan sama yang di jalani kedua orang tuanya.

"Dan orang tua Jongin tidak menyukaiku. Jadi kami memang tidak memiliki masa depan untuk bersama" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat sehun merinding "aku dan Jongin sudah berakhir. Kami berjanji tidak akan berkomunikasi lagi. Jongin hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidupnya jadi ia tak akan menyakitimu. Dan aku bersumpah tak akan mengecewakanmu"

Sehun ingin percaya. Sangat ingin. Ucapan Kyungsoo begitu meyakinkan, begitu menenangkan seperti buaiyan saat menenangkan sehun kecil ketika hujan deras. Sehun menggeleng, ia tak boleh egois. Untuk sekali ini saja, ia ingin membuat hyungnya bahagia.

"Sayang sudah waktunya. Jongin sedang menunggu di altar" suara Nyonya Oh dari luar ruangan membuat kedua pria di dalamnya melompat berdiri.

"Sehun" panggil Kyungsoo selangkah sebelum pria bersurai pirang itu keluar kamar gantinya.

"Katakan 'aku bersedia' di altar nanti" ucap Kyungsoo sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap lelaki mungil itu diam.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji hyung. Mian"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mars pernikahan segera mengalun saat sehun mulai memacu langkahnya menuju altar. Beberapa orang menatanya penuh kagum, beberapa orang berbisik mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Jongin. Sehun tersenyum setengah hati, berulangkali meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan tidak didepan pastur nanti seperti mantra.

'Aku tidak bersedia'

'Aku menolak'

'Aku tidak bersedia'

'Aku menolak'

Rapal Sehun sambil menatap ujung sepatu mengkilatnya setelah merasa yakin akad tekadnya Sehun mengangkat wajahnya detik berikutnya Sehun melupakan segalanya. Melupakan mantranya, melupakan Kyungsoo, melupakan betapa ia tak ingin menjadi tokoh jahat.

Sosok Kim Jongin berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Senyum yang seakan akan menginginkan Sehun, Sehun terbuai oleh sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Kulit kecoklatan Jongin yang diterpa sinar entah dari mana meembuatnya terlihat seperti lelehan gula dan madu. Begitu manis dan hangat. Mata teduhnya menatap Sehun, menenggelamkan Sehun membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Sehun meraaakan otaknya lumpuh, ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain Kim Jongin cinta pertamanya yang berdiri sedekat ini. Hingga akhirnya sehun dikagetkan oleh tepuk yangan meriah dan siulan menggoda dari arah penonton.

Sehun menatap keluarga dan teman yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan sebuah suara dari pastur membekukan sehun seketika.

"Sekarang aku katakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri,"

Mata Sehun membulat mendengar ucapan sang pastur.

Apa apaan ini? Iya bahkan belum mengatakan 'aku bersedia' Oh bukan 'aku tidak bersedia'

Dan belum sempat mulut mungilnya terbuka untuk memprotes itu sebuah benda lunak dan hangan memangut bibirnya.

Kim Jongin.

Cinta pertamanya.

Menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?

Ada yg dengar suara patah?

Hahaha... makasih untuk yang udah bacaaaaa review ya

Ngomong-ngomong ada author ga disini? Kan sekarang ada tag 'exo next door' di , lebih baik ff ini di post dimana ya? Di screenplay atau di exo next door?

Gomawo tolong jawab ne~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Forte Orange

Title: True Love

Pairing: KAIHUN

Disclaimer: Forte Orange just own the plot

Rate: T (for now)

Warning: Yaoi, CrackPair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh" ucap sehun

"Kau Bodoh Sehun!"

"Idiot!"

"Ya tuhan kenapa bisa begini"

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?"

"Aku tak menyangka aku sebodoh ini!"

"Ya tuhan, Bunuh aku sekarang" erang sehun sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiridan kaki panjangnya menendang nendang liar.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu sedang duduk di atas karpet tebal dalam kamar hotel yang sudah didesign untuk pasangan bulan madu berwarna merah maroon.

Sehun dan Jongin sampai di hotel 10 menit yang lalu dan begitu mereka melangkah masuk lelaki berkulit tan yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suami Sehun itu langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dengan sumpah serapah yang berisi 'Minggir! kandung kemihku mau meledak!'. Sungguh tidak romantis.

Dan 5 menit yang lalu Kai berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi kalau ia mau langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dan meminta sehun untuk membawakan kopernya kedepan kamar mandi.

Sehun masih merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menjambak-jambak liar rambutnya saat sebuah suara di belakangnya mengagetkannya.

"Kau sedang apa sehun?"

Sehun membeku mendengar suara di belakangnya masih dengan tangan yang menjambak kepalanya sehun memputar kepalanya, menatap Kim Jongin yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan celana pendek beberapa senti diatas lutut dan wifebeater yang membuat Sehun menelan ludah. Kai terlihat sangat tampan dan oh! jangan lupakan lelaki itu juga beraroma menyenangkan sabun dan air panas, kulit lengan Jongin yang terbuka lebar menyapa pemandangan Sehun, ia selalu melihat Jongin dengan jas dan kemejanya selama ini. Lengan Jongin yang terbentuk semua membuat Sehun merutuki dirinya yang hanya bisa puas dengan dengan lengan kurusnya, apa Sehun pernah bilang betapa ia menyukai warna kulit? Kalau begitu akan ia beritahu. kulit Jongin bagai lelehan gula dan madu dan terlihat nyaman, Sehun ingin membenamkan wajahnya kesana saat ingin tid-...

'What the hell' pekik sehun dalam hati.

Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?!

Itu kekasih Kyungsoo hyung!

Ya, kekasih kyungsoo, kekasih kyungsoo!

Pikirkan Kyungsoo yang selalu menemanimu Sehun! Jongin milik Kyungsoo. Kau tidak boleh egois! Tidak boleh jahat!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin khawatir, sejak mereka mengucapkan janji suci di altar Sehun terlihat tidak fokus.

Sehun berdehem "Ya. Kurasa"

"..."

"..."

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tawar Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak suka akan keheningan di kamar mereka. Jongin terdiam sejnak dan tak lama kemudian lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu segera bersemu saat berfikir tentang 'kamar mereka' Jongin tak pernah tidur dengan siapapun sejak ia berumur 8 tahun, jadi ia tak yakin bisa tidur malam ini.

Jongin kembali terdiam akan pikirannya barusan.

'Tidak yakin bisa tidur?'

'Apa-apaan pikirannya barusan?! Tentu saja ia akan tidur. Memang ia akan melakukan ap-'

'Aish apa yang Aku pikirkan'

'Bodoh'

'Kenapa ia jadi gugup?'

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Sehun yang diiring oleh gelengan lemah membuyarkan monolog pribadi Jongin.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak makan apapun dipesta" ungkap Jongin yang kembali dijawab gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak, aku mau mandi. Jika kau lapar, pesan lagi saja" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begotu pintu kamar mandi tertutup Jongin mendesah keras

"Aku tidak suka kecanggungan ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan piama garis garis berwarna biru dan rambut yang setengah basah, mata sehun bisa menangkap gumpalan selimut diatas ranjang yang menghadap kearahnya, wajah Jongin terlihat sangat menggemaskan dalam tidurnya ditambah suara dengkuran samar dari sana yang membuat Sehun tersenyum entah kenapa.

Selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu menatap space kasur yang kosong disebelah Jongin yang membuat Sehun tergoda untuk ikut masuk ke sana dan bergelung dalam selimut.

Sehun baru saja mendudukan diri dan meletakkan bantal sesuai seleranya saat dirinya terdiam.

Kyungsoo selalu melakukan hal remeh ini setiap hari, membersihkan ranjangnya, memastikan meletakkan bantal dalam posisi favorit Sehun hingga menyelimutinya. Kyungsoo bukan hanya mempunyai peran sebagai hyung dalam hidup Sehun tapi juga peran seorang ibu, dan saat ini Sehun sedang berada di posisi dimana Kyungsoo seharusnya berada! Kyungsoo pasti tengah menangis sekarang!

Dan dengan pikirannya itu Sehun berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil selimut cadangan di dalamnya dan melemparkannya keatas sofa kulit paling besar di ruangan itu.

Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang lagi untuk mengambil jatah bantalnya, saat tiba tiba kepala Jongin terangkat dan menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka dan menahan ujung bantal Sehun.

"Kemana?" Tanya Jongin serak membuat Sehun bingung.

"Hmm, aku mau ke sofa" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau tidur?"

"Aku akan tidur disofa"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi

Sehun diam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atau mungkin sehun memang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

Sementara Sehun terdiam Jongin berfikir apa yang kurang dari ranjang ini. Ranjang ini nyaman, memang design tiang tinggi dan kelambu iu agak norak tapi yang terpenting ini nyaman dan bahkan cukup besar untuk menampung 3 tubuh orang dewasa.

"Apa kau tidak suka ranjangnya? Kalau iya kita bisa meminta untuk pindah kamar" tawar Jongin yang cepat cepat dijawab gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur di sofa, tidurlah lagi, maaf aku membangunkanmu" ucap Sehun sambil menarik namtak itu jatuh dari ranjang dan menyeretnya menuju sofa.

Baru saja Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memakai pelembab malamnya saat Jongin berjalan dan duduk pada salah satu sofa single yang berjarak 3 meter dari sofa panjang sehun sambil membawa selimutnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya sehun bingung.

"Hmm? Tidur?" Ucap Jongin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada sofa single itu..

"Tidurlah di ranjang Jongin, badanmu pasti sakit besok pagi" ucap Sehun sambil mulai membaringkan dirinya pada sofa panjangnya.

"Kau juga" jawab Jongin.

Sehun mendesah kalah "baiklah, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan" ucap Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Toh Jongin pasti sebentar lagi akan merasa tidak nyaman karna tidur dengan posisi duduk hingga akhirnya menyerah dan tidur di ranjang.

.

.

.

Sehun merutuki dirinya, sofa panjangnya tidak nyaman dan beberapa kali sehun harus mengganti posisinya membuat tubuhnya pegal, sehun menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap sosok kai yang duduk sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan mata terpejam tapi sehun yakin Jongin tidak tidur, kening Kai berkerut beberapa kali dan ia tak mendengkur nyaman seperti saat berada diranjang.

Sehun mendesah berat, lelaki berkulit pucat itu sesang ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri malam ini Kai membuatnya lebih sulit karna ikut-ikutan menyiksa tubuhnya dengan tidur di sofa single itu. Setelah berfikir bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan adalah hal konyol beberapa kali akhirnya Sehun berjalan keluar dari selumutnya.

"Jongin?" Panggil Sehun sambil menggoyangkan bahu pria tan itu plan yang dijawab leguhan pria itu.

"Hmm? Ya? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin begitu Sehun berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ayo pindah keranjang" ucap sehun, Jongin terdiam sejenak memproses ucapan suaminya. Otaknya seakan tidak bisa diajak berfikir karna kantuk dan punggungnya yang mulai pegal.

"Kau juga?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada serak namun wajahnya menatap Sehun sayu membuat sehun gemas.

"Ya, aku juga. Ayo" ucap Sehun.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya sisi ranjang dan Jongin disisi lainnya, ranjang itu nyaman dan sehun menyesal tidak mencobanya rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja saat tubuhnya menyentuh kasur besar itu sedangkan pria disebelahnya sepertinya langsung terbuai ke alam mimpi.

'Kyungsoo Hyung mian' batin Sehun 'aku akan mulai berusaha besok, untuk hari ini aku sangat lelah, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar'

"Kau berekpresi seperti itu lagi" ucap sebuah suara disebelahnya membuat Sehun tersentak bangun.

"Maaf?" Ucap Sehun yang kini melihat Jongin yang balas menatapnya masih berbaring miring menempelkan pipinya pada bantal membuat setengah wajah tampannya terkubur bantal.

"Ekspresimu, kau terlihat sedih"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Maafkan aku"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Pernikahan ini, kau pasti tak menginginkannya" ucap Jongin membuat sehun terdiam.

"Bagaimanapun keluargakulah yang paling diuntungkan dengan adanya pernikahan kita" lanjut Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng cepat "tidak, sejujurnya aku tak pernah merasa pernikahan ini sebagai beban sebenarnya" ungkap Sehun membuat Jongin menatapnya kebingungan.

"Lalu kenapa kau.."

"Kau adalah kekasih Kyungsoo" ucap sehun yang saat itu juga membekukan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku. Dan aku merebutmu, aku jahat sekali bukan? Seharusnya aku mengatakan tidak di altar" jelas Sehun.

"Kapan kau tahu itu semua?"

"Ehm...Kemarin" bisik Sehun dan detik itu juga Jongin menggaruk kepalanya kasar.

"Oh tuhan, sehun maafkan aku"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa"

"Aku menyesal kau harus mengetahuinya"

"Tidak apa-apa Kai sungguh. Kau bisa terus menjalin hubungan dengan hyung"

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menemui-, tunggu apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Cerocos Jongin.

"Teruslah bersama Kyungsoo" ucap sehun tenang dan mantap. Pria berkulit pucat itu sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk merekalan Jongin sepenuhnya untuk Kyungsoo

Sementara di sisi lain Jongin diam menunggu perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sehun. Mungkin sehun akan tertawa dan bekata 'hanya bercanda Kai, tak perlu seserius itu' atau sehun akan dan menangis sambil menjerit 'kau brengsek Kai, aku membencimu!'.

Setelah menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dan tak menemukan perubahan ekspresi di wajah pasangan hidupnya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?" Ucap kai kebingungan.

Sementara sehun mendesah berat. Apa hal ini terlalu susah dimengerti oleh pria hitam itu?

"Kau bisa... kau tahu? Tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Sehun

"Lalu Kau?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku sudah sangat bahagia menjalani hidup lamaku sejujurnya. Kau bisa menjalani hidup lamamu juga..." ucap Sehun "dengan Kyungsoo hyung" sambungnya

"Aku tak mau" jawab Kai cepat.

"Apa?!" Pekik Sehun tak percaya

"Aku menolak tawaranmu" ucap Jongin acuh membalik tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi Sehun dan mengangkat selimutnya menutupi wajahnya. "Kau kelelahan, kau tak sadar apa yang kau bicarakan sehun. Tidurlah" ucap Jongin dari dalam selimut membuat sehun geram.

"Aku serius. Kau bisa-"

Ucapan sehun segera terpotong oleh kata kata Jingin yang terdengar lebih dingin dan serius.

"Tidurlah. Aku tak mau mendengar ucapanmu lagi hingga besok pagi" putus Jongin tak terbantahkan yang langsung membuat sehun terdiam.

Ya mungkin Jongin benar. Lebih baik mereka membicarakan hal ini esok. Dan dengan segera Sehun membungkus erat tubuhnya dalam selimut.

'Aku tak bisa tidur' pikir Sehun sebelum akhirnya jam berdentang dua belas kali dan lelaki berkulit pucat itu terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sehun terbangun dengan dentingan sendok pada piring kramik dan suara tv yang menayangkan trailer film terbaru di bioskop begitu sehun membuka matany sehun bisa menangkap sosok Jongin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang menonton televisi sambil mengunyah makanan.

Sehun menatap kesekeliling kamar hotel, ia yak bisa memastikan pukul berapa sekarang karna hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang bersinar redup dilangit langit dan jendela yang masih ditutup gorden tebal.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Ujar sehun membuat Jongin menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi keterkejutan dan detik berikutnya berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Jam 7, Selamat pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Sapa Jongin.

Dan sehun tak punya pilihan lain untuk menjawab jujur "sangat nyenyak, kau?

"Tidurku sempurna. Ranjangnya sangat nyaman, walaupun aku tak suka kelambunya" ucap Jongin "Oh, dan maaf aku sarapan duluan"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau mau sarapan, kau bisa memesan" usul Jongin yang dijawab gelengan oleh Sehun yang langsung berbuahkan kerutan di kening Jongin.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau harus makan. Aku bahkan tak melihatmu makan apapun dipesta kemarin" ucap Jongin.

Sehun kembali menggeleng. "Nanti saja aku belum lapar"

"Kalau begitu coba nasi gorengku sesuap" tawar Jongin sambil mengangkat sesendok nasi kewajah Sehun

Yang kembali dijawab gelengan "tidak untukmu saja"

"Ayolah aku memaksa, sesuap saja ini sangat enak!" Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Tid- Umph!" Pekik Sehun saat Jongin langsung meluncurkan sendoknya kedalam mulut Sehun sehingga lelaki berkulit pucat itu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengunyah makanan Jongin.

"bagaimana? Enak bukan? Kau tahu aku mempunyai firasat yang baik dalam memilih makanan" ucap Jongin gembira.

Sementara sehun sendiri cukup menikmati nasi goreng Jongin, lelaki itu menyisipkan udang di dalam suapannya untuk sehun dan sehun tidak perbah bisa menolak udang! Walaupun nasi gorengnya juga sangat lezat.

"Bagaimana enak kan?" Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun membuat jongin tertawa girang sambil berkata "sudah kubilang!"

"Biar kupesankan satu porsi lagi untukmu" ucap Jingin sambil meraih telfon hotel tanpa bisa Sehun cegah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menelan suapan terakhir nasi goreng entah apa namanya itu dan segera menyambar segelas air putih didepannya, dan diatas karpet tebal Jongin sedang duduk berselonjor menikmati film animasi yang tidak Sehun ketahui judulnya.

Sejujurnya ini tak seperti perkiraannya, Jongin bersikap sangat ramah padanya seperti mereka sudah kenal selama bertahun tahun, bukan beberapa minggu dan fakta bahwa ternyata lelaki itu cukup cerewet juga entah kenapa membuat sehun nyaman. Sehun adalah tipe lelaki pendiam namun ia benci kesunyian dan suara Jongin yang sedari tadi terus keluar saat mengomentari film yang ditontonnya membuat sehun rileks. Sikap jongin ini tak seperti dugaan awalnya yang menganggap Jongin akan membencinya, mengatakan kata-kata kasar dan setidaknya seperti drama-drama yang ditonton ibunya dimana tokoh utama pria yang tampan yang jahat.

Ngomong ongomong tentang jahat sehun jadi ingat kalau ia jahat dan kemudian sosok Kyungsoo kembali terbayang di kepala Sehun. Benar juga! Jongin sudah berjanji akan membicarakan hal tentang kyungsoo hyung hari ini bukan?

"Jongin" panggil sehun

Kai menoleh "Ya kenapa? Kau mau tambah? Tanya Jongin

"Tidak. Aku kenyang. Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang kemarin" jelas Sehun

"Oh..."

"Jadi..."

"Kalau kau masih menyuruhku berselingkuh aku menolak" ucap Jongin cepat membuat Sehun merengut

"Aku tak menyuruhmu selingkuh! Aku mengatakan kau bisa terus menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo hyung"

"Apa bedanya?" Cetus Jongin.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Berselingkuh berarti aku membiarkanmu bersama dengan orang yang tidak jelas.

Jongin menggeleng acuh. "Maaf tapi aku menganut monogami" balas Jongin sambil kembali fokus pada animasinya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti!? Aku mencoba mengerti keadaanmu dan Kyungsoo hyung berhak untuk bahagia!"

Jongin tak mendengarkan dan malah tertawa pada lelucon film animasinya.

Sehun menggeram kesal, dan menarik bahu Jongin agar pria itu menatapnya.

"Apalagi?" Berang Jongin.

"Kalau kau hanya akan bicara tentang Kyungsoo aku tak akan mendengarkanmu" lanjut Jongin kesal.

"Kalau begitu berhenti pura-pura baik padaku!" Kesal Sehun membuat wajah Jongin mengeruh.

"Apa maksudmu berpura-pura baik? Kau mau aku memarahimu?" Ucap Jongin dan tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

"Ya, itu lebih baik sehingga aku bisa membencimu" ucap Sehun. "Karna pernikahan ini akan berakhir"

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, kau bahkan belum mengenalku lebih dari 24 jam. Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan" ucap Jongin suranya mulai tenang.

Sehun menggeleng "kau tidak mencintaiku"

"Lalu apa aku suamimu aku akan mencintaimu"

Sehun kembali menggeleng "ini semua bukan tentang aku atau kau. Ini semua tentang Kyungsoo, Kai"

"Cukup!" Ucap jongin sambil berdiri dari depan tv tanpa menatap sehun lagi dan mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam kopernya membuat sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan keluar, kuharap saat ku kembali nanti kau sudah tidak mengungkit ungkit masalah ini lagi" ucap Kai sebelum menutup pintu hotel.

TBC

Banyak reader yang bingung ya pairnya sekai atau kaihun. Pair di ff ini sebenernya kaihun author nulis sekai karna sebenernya lebih suka sekai daripada hunkai eeh pas bikin ff ini yg jadi seme malah Kai yaudah deh...

Dan tolong jangan nge bash hunkai. Author bisa nerima kalo kalian lebih prefer kaihun daripd hunkai. Tapi ngga usah ngejelek jelekin dong. Author sendiri lebih condong ke hunkai shipper...

Tapi pair di ff ini kaihun kok

Seme Kai uke sehun

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Di musim panas kota Seoul beberapa orang berjalan santai di trotoar pinggir jalan dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Sedangkan di dalam sebuah cafe yang cukup sepi tepat mengahadap jalan terdapat seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang hanya menggunakan kaus berwarna abu-abu polos dan celana bahan berwarna hitam pendek. Jongin menyeruput lemon tea yang tinggal berisi setengah perlahan.

Sudah hampir dua jam lelaki itu duduk di dalam kafe itu seorang diri dan lemon tea yang sedang dihirupnya adalah gelas ke tiganya.

Setelah adu mulut dengan sehun dengan topik yang membuat Jongin kesal, lelaki berkulit tan itu langsung melarikan diri dan keluar dari kamar hotel mereka untuk menenangkan diri.

Jongin tak menyangka sehun akan menawarinya sebuah jalan kecil gelap yang menyenangkan dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka yaitu dengan memperbolehkan Jongin tetap menjalin hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Bohong kalau Jongin tidak tergoda untuk mengiyakan. Ia masih memiliki perasaan pada lelaki bermata bulat itu walaupun ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, melihat tekad Sehun yang meyakinkannya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berfikir untuk menyerah. Toh Sehun mengizinkannya dan baik keluarga Sehun dan Kai tidak akan mengetahui hal ini.

Tapi setelah kembali dipikirkan jongin merasa seperti pria brengsek. Bahkan hanya dengan pikiran untuk menimbang-nimbang tawaran suaminya.

'Ia tak boleh, ia sudah menikah' batin Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya pernah bercerai dan itu sempat membuat kehidupan ia dan kakak-kakaknya berantakan, dan saat itu juga ia sudah berjanji kalau ia tak akan menghancurkan kehidupan pernikahannya seperti yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan pikir Jongin sambil menggeleng samar. Ia ingin bicara dengan seseorang dan dengan cepat lelaki berkulit tan itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan memilah milah nama temannya sebelum akhirnya mendesah samar melihat daftar nama di kontaknya

Karna kalau dipikir pikir tak ada satupun teman yang benar benar akan mengerti dan menganggap serius ceritanya, beberapa temannya sangat payah jika harus bicara serius dan terlebih Jongin tidak pernah bercerita tentang pernikahan yang dilandasi bisnis yang dijalaninya, mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa seorang Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk melepaskan masa lajangnya di usia yang terbilang muda.

Jari Jongin yang sedang men-scroll daftar teman temannya kini terdiam matanya terpaku pada sebuah nama yang terpajang disana.

'Kyungsoo'

Jongin terpaku, ia pikir ia sudah menghapus semua hal yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu dari barang-barangnya.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa melewatkan yang ini?

Ia butuh teman bicara. Tapi haruskah itu Kyungsoo?

Setelah memikirkan beberapa alasan dikepalanya akhirnya lelaki itu mengusap tombol call di layar ponselnya dan pada detik yang sama menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan mengigit bibirnya gugup.

'Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sudah tidak terdaftar'

Jongin mendesah kecewa dan melemparkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi.

'Tentu saja' batinnya.

Jongin dan lelaki mungil itu memang sudah sepakat untuk berhenti berkomunikasi tapi lelaki tan itu tak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo akan mengubah nomor telfonnya.

Baru saja jongin akan mengembalikan ponselnyan ke sakunya benda tipis itu kini berdering dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat akhirnya lelaki itu mengusab tombol jawabnya.

"Yeob-"

"Kau dimana?" Ucap sebuah suara yang ia kenal diujung sana yang terdengar panik, Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum sosok kurus berkulit pucat muncul di kepalanya.

"Sehun?!" Panggil Jongin tak percaya, Bagaimana bocah itu mendapatkan nomornya.

"Kau dimana? Ya tuhan! Aku akan mati!" Ucap Sehun panik di sebrang sana yang membuat Jongin khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Kau dimana?" Tanya Jongin berturut turut dan terburu buru sambil mengapit ponselnya diantara bahu dan kepalanya sementara tangannya merogoh kantung belakang celananya untuk mencari dompet terburu-buru, kemungkinan bahwa pria yang menelfonnya dalam masalah membuat Jongin segera keluar dari kafe tempatnya sekarang dan menghampiri Sehun.

Suara sehun masih terdengar panik "Ada orang tuamu di depan pintu!" Pekik sehun seakan kedua orang tua jongin adalah monster pemakan otak manusia jongin terdiam sejenak, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus sepanik ini.

"Lalu? Suruh mereka masuk" imbuh Jongin sambil memberi isyarat pada seorang pelayan untuk memberikan tagihannya.

Sehun melotot diujung sana melupakan fakta bahwa Jongin tidak melihatnya "Tidak! Aku tak mau menghadapi mereka sendirian. Cepat datang kemari,"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar nada panik sehun "entahlah aku cukup jauh dari hotel sekarang" dusta Jongin

Sehun mendelik "kalau dalam 5 menit kau tak datang aku akan terjun dari balkon!" Ancam Sehun sambil menatap pintu kaca balkon yang masih tertutup dan pintu kamar sementara ia bisa mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamar.

"Memang kau berani?" Tantang Jongin sembari melangkah santai keluar dari dalam kafe

"Kau menantangku? Lupakan waktu lima menit itu, aku akan terjun sekarang!" Jawab Sehun, yang entah kenapa membuat Jongin terkekeh karna ancamannya, Jongin berhenti sebentar di perpotongan jalan dan segara menyebrang, untunglah ia memilih kafe yang dekat dengan Hotel.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tunggu aku. aku sudah di depan hotel" ucap Jongin sambil memutuskan sambungan sepihak, tanpa sadar membuat pasangannya menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari life saat menunjukan bahwa iya sudah sampai du lantai 12. Lantai tempatnya dan sehun menginap.

Begitu ia berbelok kearah kamarnya dan menemukan pasangan paruh baya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Eomma? Appa? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Sapa Jongin dangan sedikit bumbu ketidak tahuan.

Wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetuk pintu itu segera menoleh dan mendapati putranya berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Lihat sudah kubilang mereka pasti sedang keluar" ucap sang appa pelan pada istrinya.

"Kami hanya mau mengunjungimu, kau kemana saja?" Rentet sang ibu.

Jongin menautkan alisnya kilat mencari alasan "aku keluar mencari sarapan"

"Sendirian?" Tanya sang ayah sementara Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tidak mengajak Sehun?" Ucap ibunya aambil menatap Jongin tak suka "Jongin, kau seharusnya-"

"Eomma, lebih baik kita bicara di dalam" potong Jongin sambil merogoh kuci cadangan yang tersimpan di saku belakang celananya. Tidak mau menghadapi ibunya sendirian juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Jongin dan kedua orang tuanya memasuki kamar hotelnya dan Sehun, kening Jongin mengerut. Ia tak menemukan sehun di kamar besar itu, seketika Jongin kembali teringat ancaman Sehun.

"Bocah itu tidak benar benar serius bukan?!" Pekik Jongin dalam hati, dan mulai melangkah lebar keatah balkon kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Namun langkah lelaki berkulit tan itu segera berhenti saat terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka pelan dan suara yang ia kenali.

"Ah! Annyeong omeonim, abeonim. Maaf aku sedang di kamar mandi barusan" ucap Sehun sambil setengah menunduk dengan rambut yang tergulung handuk diatas kepalanya.

Jongin memandangi sehun dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan tak percaya. Terlebih Jongin yakin lelaki berkulit pucat itu pasti belum mandi karna beberapa jumput rambut yang keluar terlihat kering.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat lima belas menit orang tua Jongin keluar dari kamar hotel mereka dan meninggalkan banyak brosur penjualan apartemen dan rumah disekitar kawasan Seoul.

Sehun sungguh dikejutkan dengan kedatangan orang tua Jongin karna Sehun baru tiga kali bertemu dengan orang tua suaminya karna beberapa bulang yang lalu Sehun masih harus bolak-balik Cina-Korea karna mempersiapkan kelulusannya tapi untunglah kedua mertuanya itu hanya mampir sebentar untuk sekedar memberikan brosur yang sekarang sedang tersebar asal diatas karpet tebal mengelilingi Sehun yang berusaha terlihat tertarik setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya tidak harus menatap ataupun berinteraksi dengan Jongin terlebih saat lelaki itu pergi keluar kamar dengan kesal dan marah membuat Sehun berfikir mungkin lelaki itu mulai muak terhadapnya.

Pikiran itu membuat Sehun gelisah, tentu saja Jongin muak dengannya bukan?

"Sehun"

Sehun mengerjab "Y..ya?" Gagap Sehun saat mendapati Jongin yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Kau terlihat... " jongin mendesah berat dan mengambil kesimpulan "kau kembali memikirkan hal itu bukan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengakui yang membuat Jongin menghela nafas.

"Kupikir kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini" ujar Jongin membuat sehun menatap mata pria berkukit tan.

"Jadi kau mau kembali bersama kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Sehun..." panggil Jongin

"Apa kau sebegitu membenciku?" Lanjut Jongin yang membuat Sehun menatap Jongin terkejut.

Sehun menggeleng "tidak. Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Karna kau sebegitu ingin menjauhiku. Apa kau... memiliki orang lain?" Ucap Jongin diakhir kalimatnya dengan nada tercekat. Itu mungkin saja bukan? Walaupun Jongin tidak memperkirakannya, Sehun mungkin saja mempunyai kekasih. Memikirkan suaminya masih mempunyai kekasih membuat jongin gelisah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun" jawab Sehun menghapus segala kekhawatiran suaminya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku berselingkuh?"

"Sudah kubilangkan. Karna kau kekasih Kyungsoo" jawab sehun

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku suamimu" jawab Jongin.

"Itu karna perjodohan ini dan bukankah Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau mencintai Kyungsoo"

"Aku memang masih mencintai Kyungsoo" aku jongin hampir berbisik "Tapi aku akan berusaha melupakannya dan mencintaimu"

Sehun terdiam menatap kesungguhan di mata Jongin. Tentu saja Sehun menginginkan Jongin tapi ia juga tak mau menginjak pada sebuah jembatan rapuh

"Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa melupakannya?" Tanya Sehun membuat Jongin terdiam.

Sehun tahu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. Hyungnya adalah lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan mata besarnya yang seakan memberikan rasa nyaman bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, sementara Sehun sendiri adalah kebalikan dari pria mungil itu.

"Berikan aku kesempatan dan waktu"

"Tapi.."

"Sssst... jangan katakan apapun lagi. Jadi mari kita ulangi dari awal" ujar Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sehun

"Hai, namaku Jongin. Dan mulai sekarang kita adalah... hmm... teman" ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Tapi kurahap hubungan itu akan berkembang"

Sehun diam menatap sebelah tangan Jongin yang mengapung diudara dengan bimbang sebelum akhirnya menyambutnya "aku Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kau sudah pilih apartemennya' tanya Jongin di saluran lain.

Sementara Sehun yang sedang menyetir dalam mobil audinya dengan headset yang terpasang ditelinganya menjawab.

"Belum walau ada beberapa yang bagus"

"Bagus! Dimana? Kita harus menemukan tempat tinggal mengingat kita harus check out dari hotel tiga hari lagi" ujar Jongin dari ujung saluran.

"Tempatnya hanya beberapa blok dari tempatku bekerja. Tapi Jongin bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di tempatmu saja untuk beberapa saat. Aku tak punya apartemen sendiri di korea aku kuliah di cina, ingat?" usul Sehun.

"Tempatku? Maksudmu rumah orang tuaku?" Tanya Jongin tak yakin

"Ya.. eh tunggu! Rumah orang tuamu? Jadi selama ini kau masih tinggal dengan orang tuamu" ucap Sehun tak percaya Jongin apalagi Jongin terlihat seperti tipe pria mandiri.

"Supriseee! Ya aku masih tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Aku tidak suka sendirian"

..

..

..

..

Tbc dulu ya..

Hai maaf update lama. Author sempet kena stress kemaren...

Oh ya ada yg bilang bikin Kai lebih manly... kynya ngga bisa yah... abis kai imut banget sih...Kalo sehun yang dibikin manly author bisa deeeh tapi karna udah janji ff ini pairnya kaihun jd ngga bisa (hiks)

Maaf mengecewakan dan banyak typo dan alur kecepetan chap ini author lagi ngga mood...


End file.
